


who taught you the p-e-c-k word

by itsahit1



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, just start writing fanfic so expect looooots of wrong grammars XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsahit1/pseuds/itsahit1
Summary: Conductor say "Peck" a lot but technically Hat Kid only know that was a swear word is because of someone else
Relationships: DJ Grooves & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 28





	who taught you the p-e-c-k word

This is the tenth time…wait, was it tenth? Dj Grooves couldn’t tell anymore, but he certainly annoyed that his diva keep using that darned word “p-e-c-k”.  
“all because of that silly old-fashioned Conductor” The afro-penguin grumble, another “peck” sound can be heard nearby.

Currently his diva is talking with other actors, seriously why his penguins just correct her language instead of laughing WITH her?  
That’s it. 

“Darling~!” Grooves make sure his voice not to sound harsh but loud enough to capture Hat Kid’s attention  
She happily waves at other penguins which everyone equally happy to wave back. Dj Grooves glad that everyone trust and kind toward the hatted-child, “public image” is VERY important. All he need to do is stop her from saying “peck” like that Conductor.

And thus that is what he and Hat Kid discussing at the moment.  
“Honestly, that Conductor is so irresponsible! He shouldn’t have taught you-“

“um, no, he didn’t taught me” Hat Kid quickly cut Dj Grooves off just to correct him “I didn’t even know that Peck is a swear word until YOU said it”  
“…wait” DJ Grooves has a sudden realization “I was the one…TAUGHT you that word?”  
“yeah!” she nonchalantly reply with lots of enthusiasm.

They both stare dumbly at each other until Hat Kid get uncomfortable a bit and swaying back and forth in her spot, avoiding Grooves eyes contact.  
“well…peck” that all DJ Grooves manage to utter after being frozen, causing Hat Kid to giggle  
“you swore~” she then ran off

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, FIRST FIC ON THIS SITE! and quite short XD
> 
> And i had fun, i mostly just draw (not that good yet XD) so my writing skills still need a lot of practices  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
